


Beach Day

by RainCloverLeaf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloverLeaf/pseuds/RainCloverLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack Day at the Beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

It was hot out. Scorching and hot. And humid. In combination, Stiles felt like he was diving into a wall of air every time he stepped outside.

But the beach. Ah, the beach.

Cool air from the water, brushing over his skin, heavenly. So Stiles insisted on getting everyone to take a day off and head to the water. 

When Stiles pulled up in front of the McCall residence, Scott was just in board shorts, sans shirt. Stiles sighed wistfully at Scott’s ability to not burn in the sun. As Scott got in the car, Stiles turned towards him, and waggled his eyebrows. Scott burst out laughing. 

“Nice shirt, dude.”  
“Thanks bro.”

Stiles knew Scott would get it. It’s why they were brothers.

Stiles had asked that everyone rendevouz at the beach, and with great anticipation of seeing Derek, nearly sped all the way there. They were still new, so Stiles’ heart sped up at thinking about him. He hoped the feeling never went away.

The jeep pulled up next to Erica’s truck, with said blonde and Boyd leaning on the hood, dressed in beach casual. As Stiles stepped out of the car, Erica burst out laughing.

“Amazing shirt, Stilinksi!” she called in between fits of laughter. Her hair was flying in soft waves in the breeze, she was dressed in a soft gossamer shirt over a fluorescent bikini.

Boyd smirked, matching Erica’s attire in colour in a fluorescent pink muscle shirt. They stood together with an easy affection borne of a long relationship, which always made Stiles smile.

“I can’t wait until Derek sees it!” Stiles proclaimed loudly. His shirt was sleeveless, showing off his arms. It was the image on the shirt that he wanted to surprise Derek with. 

Boyd and Erica had brought a cooler of drinks. They stood around waiting for the others to arrive, Stiles seeking shelter in the shade of the cars.

Lydia, Alison, and Kira pulled up, all wearing soft breezy clothing over their swimsuits, hair braided or tied. Upon seeing Stiles’ shirt, they each reacted differently. Kira gave a surprised yelp of laughter, Alison gave a radiant smile, while Lydia smirked.

“Gotta hand it to you, Stilinski, you know what you like.” Lydia beamed, her smile carefree, her loose braid falling over one shoulder, her lace dress fluttering in the breeze. 

“They’re adorable.” Added Alison, whose smile and genuine affection was the highlight of the exchange. If it was Alison-approved, Stiles knew it was awesome. 

The girls had brought beach umbrellas and chairs, so everyone made a few trips to the beach to set up in a great spot while chatting about nothing too serious.

They were just waiting on Derek and Isaac, standing and chatting. When the Camaro pulled up, Stiles made sure to face away, turning his attention fully on Scott, who had his arm around Kira, talking animatedly about a puppy at the veterinary clinic where he worked. 

When Stiles felt hands on his hips, he slowly spun around was pulled into a tender kiss, Derek’s stubble brushing against his face. Stiles traced his hands up Derek’s back, clutching his soft shirt, pulling him flush to the front of his body. Derek dragged his hands over Stiles’ torso to cup the back of his head. When they finally parted for air, Derek opened his eyes, zeroing in on Stiles’ flushed lips, then stepped back a fraction, gaze half-lidded, flowing over Stiles’ torso until he saw the print on his shirt. Then in a snap, Derek’s eyes snapped out of their languid perusal, and he took a quick step back. 

“Stiles!” he squeaked. His gaze was stuck on the print, and he blinked like it would make it disappear. His face was flushed an adorable shade of pink. Stiles grinned.

“How…why…?” Derek seemed at a loss for words. 

Stiles stood grinning, puffing his chest out a bit. Everyone around them was laughing.

“Where did you get the picture?” Derek finally got out.

“Last beach day. It’s my favourite of you.” Stiles quipped, threading the fingers of his right hand with Derek’s.

“Sun’s out, Bums out?” Derek read Stiles’ shirt in disbelief, staring at a close up image of his butt dusted with sand, in a speedo he had worn when he and Stiles had gone to a lake near his family’s cottage. Derek deeply regretted…everything: deciding to wear the pink speedo for Stiles, camera phones, deciding to date Stiles…the list went on.

Derek covered his eyes with a hand and ground out “Take it off.”

“Can’t, sweetie, you know how easily I burn.” Stiles said, with a shit-eating grin. 

Derek groaned, knew he was going to have to endure being seen with him.

Derek took a deep breath, and tugged on Stiles’ hand, heading to the water. As Isaac and Alison passed them, hand-in-hand, Isaac high-fived Stiles with Alison beamed with good humour. 

Derek, hand still holding Stiles’, walked faster to the shore, breaking to a light jog. Stiles laughed openly, sweetly, with a face full of joy, keeping pace. Derek spun Stiles into his arms, wading the water, then dropped him. Stiles surfaced laughing, the print on his shirt no less visible even when wet. 

Stiles glided closer to Derek, then pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“You know it’s my favourite ass-et.” Stiles teased, stressing the first syllable. He grabbed Derek’s ass with both hands, giving it a squeeze. 

“You’ll make this up to me.” Derek growled, his exasperation turning to fondness, hands grabbing Stiles’ ass in return.

“That’s the plan.” Stiles replied with a grin.


End file.
